Adicción casual, sobre todo inusual
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Miguel sólo era un niño mimado y a Martín le tentaba tanto jugar con él... LATIN HETALIA Argentina/Perú


**Latin Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Personajes: Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú), Martín Hernández (Argentina)

Lime

* * *

**Adicción casual, sobre todo inusual  
**

Sus labios temblaron ligeramente y se separaron. El otro curvó los suyos y se acercó más, juntando sus respiraciones en un beso peligroso. Miguel retuvo la respiración, muriendo muchas cosas en esa unión de bocas. Su cordura, su dignidad, su sentido común… Martín mordió su boca, tirando de su labio inferior hasta dejarlo rojo e hinchado; sus manos lo sostuvieron de la cintura, manteniéndolo fijo contra la pared. Miguel se removió, mas no tenía intención de huír y eso le gustaba al rubio.

-¿Te veo entonces en la noche? -susurra sobre su boca abierta y Miguel sólo pudo asentir sumiso.

El argentino se rió y se separó. Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y ladeó la cabeza, observando a Miguel que se removía como sin saber en dónde meterse. Era tan divertido jugar con esos niños mimados de casas ricas, esos que no tienen idea de nada y le tienen miedo a todo.

Pero cuando Miguel le dirigió su última mirada, Martín sintió en el fondo, muy, _muy_ en el fondo, como algo caliente y revoltoso se movía, algo que tal vez hace demasiado tiempo no recordaba haber sentido.

Pero aún así rodó los ojos y despeinó al mocoso sobreprotegido. Miguel soltó un ruidito, como cuando aplastas a un animalito, y se dejó, viendo luego como el hombre se alejaba. Vio su alta figura bajar la calle, sus ojos se quedaron colgando de su espalda y su mente le cuestionaba qué hacía enamorándose de otro hombre, para colmo de uno que había salido de Dios sabe qué hueco. Suspiró débilmente y cerró los ojos, retomando su camino a la casa de su amigo, a la que ya debería haber llegado hace media hora. Esas cosas definitivamente sólo le pasaban por cruzarse con Martín…

(Al menos Manuel estaba acostumbrado a sus tardanzas.)

Conoció al rubio el día que por primera vez no había absolutamente nadie que pudiese llevarlo a casa de Rodrigo. Su madre estaba en la peluquería y tardaría horas, la empleada tenía libre ese día y el chofer andaba haciendo recados en otro lado de la ciudad. Su padre ni siquiera estaba en el país, sino al otro lado del globo terráqueo y el trabajo de ciencias debía entregarse al día siguiente. "Ok, pero sólo por esta vez te dejo ir con un taxi seguro, pero si no nunca más" había bufado su madre al otro lado de la línea del celular. Con lo que no contó era con que su hijo le daría mal la dirección al taxista. "Con razón me miró tan raro" pensaría Miguel mucho más tarde.

El carro lo dejó en la esquina de dos grandes avenidas y luego se echó a la fuga. Miguel sin idea de en dónde rayos se encontraba, trató de llamar a Rodrigo, cuando en ese momento murió su celular. La lección del día fue no jugar nunca más Candy Crush en el taxi, ya que incluso llevando el cargardor encima, no tenía donde enchufarlo. Y mierda, no, en ese barrio definitivamente no vivía el hijo del ministro de economía. Luego de ir de una esquina a la otra y darle toda una vuelta a la manzana, Miguel no se aguantó más y se echó a llorar. Tenía quince años, cabe decir.

La única razón por la que Martín se le acercó fue porque el chico tenía cara de "mi billetera esta gorda" y porque si no era él, otro ya se encargaría de dejar en bolas al chico. Y él necesitaba dinero para el almuerzo. Luego de sobornarlo un poco, consolarlo otro tanto y acompañarlo a comprarse unos chifles, le prestó su propio celular y el niñato le llamo a su amiguito, obteniendo la dirección correcta. A cambio recibió una sonrisa boba, veinte soles y un abrazo torpe, y Miguel se llevó su número escrito en un papelito cochino.

Martín nunca creyó que le escribiría, menos que él terminaría respondiendo y hasta dándole conversa.

Miguel le hablaba cuando estaba aburrido, en clase o simplemente solo en casa. Las conversaciones fluían sobre cualquier cosa y aunque a veces las burlas y el tono despectivo de Martín le dejaba una sensación pesada en el estómago, seguía. Los temas se volvían cada vez más serios, más bizarros y finalmente íntimos. Hasta que Miguel le pidió verlo. Martín nunca supo por qué, pero aún así lo llevó al cine. Lo que sí sabía era que ese beso que le dio en la oscuridad frente a la pantalla grande fue el primero del chico. También sabía tantas otras cosas sobre él y jugar con Miguel se hacía tan fácil hasta el punto de que sabía muy bien lo que un "quiero verte" desataba en el chico de familia más que acomodada. Le pedía que saliese sólo un rato de la casa, estando ya cerca, y lo terminaba secuestrando una hora al parque, donde lo arrinconaba tras un arbusto y le comía el cuello. Miguel siempre se retorcía debajo suyo, gimoteando y preguntándole el por qué de los chupetones que le dejaba sobre la piel.

Sus preguntas nunca obtenían una respuesta.

-Voh tení algo -mascullaba Manuel y Miguel sólo se reía, rascándose la nuca y diciendo que no era nada, que no fuese payaso.

Manuel entonces hacía como que no veía sus ojeras, ni las manchas rojas, casi moradas en su cuello. Hacía como todos los demás: como si no notasen que Miguel ya no era el mismo de antes, que ya no hablaba con la gente, no hacía nada para el colegio y nunca salía con nadie. Estaba más flaco y sus dedos tenían manchas amarillas. "Por qué no vienes una vez a mi casa?" escribió entonces Martín y el corazón de Miguel dio un brinco. Faltó al colegio ese día y se encontró con el rubio en el parque de siempre, entrando a su carro.

-¿Vives lejos? -preguntó disimulando su emoción, pero Martín no respondió, sino que lo jaló del cuello de su uniforme y le estampó un beso salvaje, el mismo con el que luego lo empujaría sobre la cama.

Miguel jadeaba nervioso, pero como siempre no se negó, simplemente dejó que lo desnudara y besara y mordiera cada parte de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel. Gimió su nombre, pero la diferencia era que esta vez terminaba sobre las sábanas de Martín y no en su propia mano. Gimió y gritó todo lo que le dio la voz, ignorando al mundo y sus opiniones, aferrándose a Martín cuando sintió como el argentino se abría paso en su ser, como lo hacía suyo, aún más de lo que ya era, una y otra vez.

Jadeando se desplomó también en la cama y una sonrisa boba bailaba en sus labios. Martín fumaba a su lado, mirándolo de reojo y Miguel se rió cuando le botó el humo en la cara. Martín también rió, porque aunque lo disimulase, él era igual de adicto a Miguel como éste a él.


End file.
